


SickFics

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coughing, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Sickfic, Sickness, Yeep, basically anything that has to do with a sick body so, body fluids, caretaker, those too, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: This is a series of sickfics with various ships and whatnot, mostly just caretaking and lots of cute sneezes, amen, praise Jesus hallelujah.These will all be quite short, mostly because I am just putting little ideas into a more detailed format, but I hope you enjoy





	1. Viktuuri-Stifling

**Author's Note:**

> You can request a sickfic pairing by messaging me on tumblr @kuridoodledoo

Yuuri had a horrible habit, one that had Viktor’s shoulders up to his ears whenever he did it. One that had Viktor losing his mind, hands in the air, frustrated from repetition as to why Yuuri should _not_ do this one bad habit in particular. Nearly every time, Viktor would turn quickly to face the other young man, then just huff and roll his eyes.

 

Yuuri liked to hold in his sneezes. There would be the world’s most dramatic build up, then a quiet snort, and what sounded like a pained sigh. And that was the part that irked Viktor the most. If it hurt, why was he still doing it? Why didn’t he just let his sneezes ring out through the room? It didn’t mean that Yuuri had to go around coughing and sneezing on everything and everyone, hell, use a tissue for that, but there was truly no need to hold them in.

 

Viktor usually held in his frustrations with only minor chastising, but he was quickly reaching an end.

 

Yuuri was curled up on the couch, a blanket laid over him haphazardly, and tissues resting close to his head on the end table. His feet were placed none too delicately in Viktor’s lap, his overheated ankles being rubbed and massaged by icy fingertips. This, when being attacked by the cold virus that seemed to always mutate and come back stronger, was relatively ideal. Yuuri sat up only a few times to blow his nose or sip his water, but other than that, he hadn’t moved for hours. For only the third time, Yuuri began to sit up, panting a little more than usual, which Viktor assumed was in preparation for blowing his nose. He proceeded to move his hands away from Yuuri’s feet, letting him adjust so he can reach for a tissue, but Yuuri was gasping and slowly curling in on himself.

 

As Yuuri brought a hand up to his face to block the blow, his nose began to scrunch up at the bridge, his lip curling over one of his canines with a few stuttering inhales. He jerked forward, once again holding in his sneeze. “Hh- ghHNG-!” He sits there, are curled in for a few seconds, unfolding slowly and letting out a soft sigh when he felt he could. “Ffaah…”

 

Viktor felt his eye twitch, his head slowly turning as he looked at Yuuri. He just sat there for a moment, looking the other man with an annoyed expression. “ _Yuuri._ ” As he brought a hand up to rub his own temple, he closed his eyes and spoke, “What have I told you about doing that?”

 

Yuuri frowned, looking down at his lap. “You’re going to hurt your ears. Do you know what your Eustachian tube is? You are forcing air back through that tube, and into your middle ear cavity!” Viktor huffed, sliding over closer to the other. “You need to just let them out. We are in the house, you have plenty of tissues, and Makka is in the other room. Nothing is stopping you from sneezing properly.” Viktor knew, not _too_ deep inside, he was more than willing to catch Yuuri’s sneezes if need be. He reached over for a tissue, then leaned in and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, da?” He brought his hand up, letting his cold fingers rest on Yuuri’s overheated cheek. Through his short rant, Yuuri had been nodding and agreeing quietly. Viktor continued to stroke his cheek, feeling somewhat bad for getting upset, but he had been fed up with the sneeze-holding.

 

He began to pull his hand away when Yuuri’s face began to screw up once more, his nose wrinkling again and the several inhales indicating that yet another sneeze was here and ready to explode. Yuuri fumbled for a tissue, punching the box from the end table, so in a slight panicked hurry, he lifted the bottom of his shirt to his nose. “Hhhh- hH- HH- EEUH-!!” He groaned before letting loose, a full on sneeze, saliva and other sickly fluids flying out onto his shirt with only the sound of a sickly kitten left behind. He slowly sat up from his curled position, looking over at Viktor with an embarrassed smile.

 

Viktor was stuck with a look of endearment on his face, cheeks pink in slight amazement at the sound that just flung itself from his significant other. “Did that hurt?” Yuuri shook his head no, leaning down to find where the tissues had blasted off to. “Not to mention that was probably cuter than when Yurio sneezes.” Viktor found himself grinning, reaching to rub his sick husband’s back.

 

Once Yuuri had found the box of tissues, he sat up once more, only to lay his head down in Viktor’s lap. “Don’t talk about my sneezes being cute, Vitya…” He mumbled softly before letting his eyes close, drifting off to sleep with only minor snorts and sniffles.

 

“Then don’t have cute sneezes, kobuta-chan…” Viktor placed a gentle kiss to his temple, idly playing with Yuuri’s hair while watching his TV show. “Sleep well…”


	2. Viktuuri-Dog Groomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Makkachin to get a haircut, as well as time for Viktor's nose to go to war with every dog hair that has ever floated around in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, you should all go check out @kittensnz on tumblr because that's who this is for, as well as they are an awesome human with amazing sneeze art so????
> 
> (Now with edits <3)
> 
> Come say on hello tumblr @kuridoodledoo and suggest some stuff!! Thanks <3

Makkachin could be found bounding to the door at the sight of Viktor picking up the leash, barking excitedly and bouncing around. “Oh no, Makka. You will not enjoy this…” Viktor spoke solemnly.  _ Neither will I.  _

 

It was grooming day. Makkachin was starting to look like a curly haired chewbacca, and it was time for a shave. Viktor, of course, had to go with his little drama queen of a dog, seeing as though the poor animal couldn’t handle the groomers alone. It either involved a ton of howling, or enough squirming to worry about the dog’s safety.

 

Viktor stood and stared at the pet place begrudgingly while Makkachin tugged at the leash, clearly wanting to go back to the car. Viktor looked down to his dog, reaching to pet his fluffy head. “Hey now, it’s alright, bednaya sobaka…” He starts walking toward the building, gently tugging Makka along but there was something about the way he was holding himself that made the poodle not trust him too much. However, they made it into the building just in time for the appointment. It could almost be thought that Viktor had left his house with enough time for himself to procrastinate outside before heading in. 

 

He told Makkachin to sit, already feeling the familiar tickle in his nose as he talked to the woman behind the counter. Yuuri had offered to go, but he was quite sick, and Viktor knew it wouldn’t be any more pleasant for him to have shown up with a cold and a potential upset stomach from all the moving around

 

It didn’t take long for the woman to get Makkachin back and handed off to the man prepared to groom. “Does he need a muzzle?” The young man took the leash, walking the skittish poodle further into the room, letting him walk freely around the table and allowing him to sniff around.

 

“No- Makka  _ don’t! _ ” Viktor stomped his foot near the dog who had been lifting his leg to mark where a dog had previously done so. Makkachin jumped back, promptly putting his leg down and huffing in annoyance. “No, he does not need a muzzle.” The man nodded, extending some stairs for the dog to climb up on, helping the poodle up onto the table.

 

“Come on puppy- ah, up you go.” The groomer huffs, setting a trembling Makkachin down on the grooming table and hooking his collar to the overhead bar without a chance of the other trying to jump off the table halfway through his little hair cut.

 

Viktor would have leaned in to console the dog, but he was too busy pressing his knuckles against his burning nose. “Nnng…” He felt the burning tingle grow, groaning and inhaling deeply. “Hh..IHK’SHIUU-!!” Viktor sneezed hard into his scarf, coughing just a little bit afterwards.

 

“Ah...uh, sir, you can wait outside if you’d like, I promise I’ll be fast…” The man looked over Viktor, glanced at his reddened nose, then looked back to the dog who had his head turned sideways at Viktor. 

 

“Oh, no I’m alright.” Viktor kept his scarf up over his nose, hoping that it would thwart anymore attacks of dog dander. “I don’t want him to give you too much trouble, da?” Viktor stood his ground, trying his best not to scowl at his allergy ridden nose. The groomer just nodded, getting out assorted clippers and a biscuit. 

 

Viktor sort of zoned out at some point, finding himself looking around at the other dogs. Some happy, some snappy, some looking way to old to be moving; it made him somewhat grateful for his scaredy-cat of a pooch. Within five minutes, another round of four sneezes in a row were wracking his body. By the end of the nasal attack, his eyes were hooded, his mouth was hanging open, and he was hiding his drippy nose behind his hand. The groomer looked more concerned than annoyed, but he tried to finish up quickly.

 

As the groomer began his work around Makkachin’s little plush rump, the dog began twitching and squirming, trying to get away from the buzzing clippers. He whimpered to attempt to get Viktor’s attention, but all the Russian man did was step forward and place a hand on Makkachin’s now-trimmed head. 

 

“Cease. You are making it harder than it needs to be.” As if he understood, the dog held still, only moving his eyes to look around cautiously. “Hh..ihK’SHOO!!” Makkachin groaned, not particularly appreciating the sudden shower of saliva. “Ihp’shoOU! HK’TCHOO~!!” Viktor panted, his spine tingling from the sneezes while his right elbow and wrist had a slight throb in them now.  _ Oh good, that’s probably healthy. _ Viktor groaned, rolling his eyes at his body, tapping his foot on the ground with slight impatience. The groomer was doing his best but at this point, Viktor was starting to get irritated. His nose was beginning to hurt, his mouth was watering, and he was now feeling a little more than dramatic over the tingling in his arm.

 

What felt like ten years later, Makkachin was climbing back down from the table with a crunchy dog treat sticking halfway out the side of his mouth, and a blue handkerchief around his neck. As soon as all four paws were steady on the tile floor, Makka began to chew his little treat. Viktor attempted to take the leash that the groomer had handed him, but his eyes were watery and swelling so he ended up smacking the grooming table first. Once he had the leash in hand, he made a beeline for the exit, haphazardly responding to the groomer with a wave of his hand and mumbled responses.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was stop and converse. Besides, he had done this plenty of times, he knew the drill. He knew how long to wait until he came back again to trim Makkachin’s swords-for-nails, which he was sure was what the groomer was talking about.

 

After making it to the car, he opened the door for Makka, letting him get settled before flopping in himself. He shot a quick text to Yuuri, sniffling and stuffing some pieces of tissue up in his nostrils. 

 

**Viktor:** Can you get a bath started please? Extra hot  <3

 

**Yuuri:** That bad? Sure, on it right now. Please pick up milk before you come home

 

**Viktor:** Gladly, my love. See you at home

 

Viktor groaned at his irritated face, his breath hitching a few times before he blew a truly outrageous sneeze. Even Makkachin looked at him with a face of ‘really dad?’ and curled up in the backseat. He reached for a tissue, coming to the horrific realization that it was his last one. He searched for napkins, only finding one that might as well have been sandpaper.

 

He blew his nose with the soft tissue first, saving the concrete napkin for later. He made the mistake  _ more than once _ of rubbing his eyes and creating a burning itch around each tear duct, and around the outside corners of his eyes.

 

After stopping for milk, and suffering through the crisp napkin, he finally made it home, letting a whiny Makkachin out to pee. He reached for his keys, but Yuuri was already opening the door and smiling from behind it. 

 

“Welcome home, Viktor. The bath is ready, I’ll make some tea then join you.” Yuuri reached up, wiping at his irritated eyes with two very soft thumbs, in comparison to the napkin that was his only choice. 

 

Everything about that momentary domesticity felt right, up until his breathing was hitched once again, Yuuri grabbing his scarf in a split second decision to not get sneezed on.

 

“Ihh...IHK’SHOO!!” He held his breath for just a moment, letting it come out all together in a soft puff of air against Yuuri’s hand as he dropped the scarf.

 

“Bless you, shin'aina.” Yuuri let out a soft raspy laugh, clearing his throat of mucus before walking off to the kitchen to make his tea. Viktor sighed dreamily at his too-pure husband, lightly smacking him on the butt as he made his way to the bathroom.

  
A hot bath and some warm tea would clear away any lingering dog hair, and make it that much easier for him to pamper his little piglet. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his weekend.


End file.
